


Sour Cherry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He barely notices Terezi dancing her way into the kitchen until she’s standing right in front of him, in all her dragon-becaped glory.  She has pointy horns and pointy glasses and an improbable number of pointy teeth, all of which she seems to be exposing to him at the same time.  She’s breathtaking.  Like a sunrise, or autoerotic asphyxiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> super late christmas fic for my friends mcp and tara!

Dave first meets Terezi sophomore year at someone’s shitty Halloween party. She’s standing almost directly across the room from him, fully suited up in this bright red monstrosity of a dragon-cape, swinging her cane around so that it keeps almost knocking over some unfortunate potted plant. At once, he decides that the way he’s going to make it through this ass-fest of a party is by smoothly romancing her. He’s hard-pressed to think of something more ironic than a guy as cool as him smoothly romancing a girl in a dragon cape and actually meaning it.

What actually ends up happening, of course, is that he takes two steps towards her and ends up retreating into the kitchen. He leans against the counter and shovels down questionable-looking Halloween nachos that someone left out, sneaking looks out the door every so often.

After a few minutes of this, Jade shows up dressed like some kind of anime dog and plunks a bottle of something radioactive-looking on the countertop.

“Hey, Dave!” she says, rooting around in the fridge for sodas.

“Sup,” he replies distractedly. Jade follows his gaze out the door to Terezi, who is currently dancing her way around the room while leering at nobody.

She can’t help but snicker, even more so when he gives her a look that might be defensive behind his shades. The eyebrows definitely point to defensive.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but stop thinking it.”

“Whatever,” she giggles, grabbing a can of Sprite and mixing Dave a drink. He’s so absorbed in trying not to puke after taking the first sip that he barely notices Terezi dancing her way into the kitchen until she’s standing right in front of him, in all her dragon-becaped glory. She has pointy horns and pointy glasses and an improbable number of pointy teeth, all of which she seems to be exposing to him at the same time. She’s breathtaking. Like a sunrise, or autoerotic asphyxiation.

Instead of saying anything, he stands there with his arms folded. Luckily, she seems to interpret that as aloof standoffishness, and not Dave desperately racking his brain for something to say, anything, come on man, since when is a blind troll girl in a dragon cape not the Taj Mahal of joke opportunities.

“Hello,” she says, looking perfectly at ease. Dave manages a nod. She grabs one of Jade’s weird drinks with perfect accuracy and gulps it down in what looks like a single swallow, wiping her mouth with the corner of her cape and then wandering back out. As she passes by Dave, she gives him a hip-check and a hearty sniff. He goes slightly weak in the knees.

It doesn’t take long after that for him to convince himself to leave the kitchen, partially because of his abundant stores of mangrit and partly because Rose wanders in at some point, and both she and Jade take it upon themselves to make fun of him mercilessly. Whatever, though.

Something awful and repetitive is playing over the speakers, and Dave nods along to it for the sake of irony as he sort of skulks along the edges of the room. Terezi, however, is nowhere to be found. The place is pretty crowded, shittiness notwithstanding, and it’s sort of difficult to navigate the crush of sweaty kids all shouting and drinking and making out with each other and not realizing how mind-numbingly lame they all are.

Finally, he gives up and finds himself a bathroom, kicking out some kid sitting dazedly in the bathtub so that he can take a piss.

Of course, she’s hanging around outside the door when he comes back out, deftly catching his elbow before he has time to think and leading him into someone’s bedroom. He frees himself from her grip in a second, of course, because his Bro didn’t raise no fool, but instead of looking impressed by his skills she’s just sitting down on the unmade bed and laughing at him. Feeling dumb and not liking it at all, he folds his arms again and leans against the door.

“Nice cape.”

She grins magnanimously and he walks over to stand in front of her, heart beating way faster than is probably cool. It’s not like this is new to him, or anything like that. He’s seen porn. It counts.

“Thanks,” she says, and he has just enough time to think about how he’s hardly ever been this close to a troll before he finds himself sitting down on the bed with a lapful of voluminous dragon-cape and a girl somewhere in the middle of it, attacking his mouth with gusto. She cuts his lip with her shark teeth almost immediately, and lets her horns get within skewering distance of his eyeballs, which is definitely a problem even considering the shades.

For a while he just sits there like a log, unsure whether he should kiss her back or seek medical attention. She moves so that her horns out of the way a little bit, though, which removes him from immediate danger, and so he decides to go with the former.

In a lot of ways it’s the grossest thing ever. There’s more spit involved than strictly necessary, and also a fair bit of blood. She delivers her kisses with the focused intensity of a trained assassin who is also part crocodile. It’s all Dave can do to keep up; but keep up he does, navigating his way through the folds of red cape to hold her steady by her narrow waist. She doesn’t seem to mind, tackling him down into a horizontal position and artlessly licking one of his front teeth.

He pulls her close, letting out a noise that sounds ragged and thoroughly uncool. Really, there’s no excuse for this. He’s not even drunk. She might be, but he’s become pretty well-acquainted with the inside of her mouth by this point and he detects nothing there except for fruit gum and a weird, chalky sort of taste.

Neither of them are particularly inclined to remove their shades, and every so often they clack together kind of ridiculously. Her tongue seems way too long and dextrous to belong in the mouth of something even vaguely humanoid. He doesn’t even have any idea what the downstairs situation is like on a troll. Even so, he’s probably never been more turned on in his life.

He’s just managed to get one hand shoved up her t-shirt when the door bounces open. Dave freezes immediately. Terezi grumbles and digs her needlepoint claws into his back. Meanwhile, a a severely inebriated dude shambles over to the nightstand and knocks a couple things aside until he finds what he’s looking for, a crappy Bic lighter that he holds up like it’s the Holy Grail. He leaves again without so much as acknowledging their presence, and shuts the door behind him. However, one thing Dave has learned tonight, besides the dangers of making out with a madwoman, is when a mood has been ruined.

He pushes his shades up on his nose, watching as Terezi readjusts her cape fastidiously and then swings her legs over the side of the bed, kicking her sneakers back and forth.

He doesn’t know exactly what possesses him to say it, but the next thing that comes out of his mouth is, “wanna get out of here?”

She turns to look at him, or at least somewhere in the vicinity of his right shoulder. “Yes,” she says after a few moments of deliberation and creepy smiling. “Yes, I’d like that.”


End file.
